


Key in Hand

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen goes to Rome searching for the Key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key in Hand

"The key?" Gwen asks her client. "To what?"

"It's more than a piece of metal, Gwen. Here's all the information we have." He puts a folder in front of her. "It was last seen in Rome."

"I like Rome."

\--

Gwen likes nightclubs. She likes to tease boys and girls alike. She likes the music that pounds through her. She likes just losing herself in the atmosphere.

She's had quite a bit of vodka when a tall, pretty brunette dances over to her. Mm, maybe tonight she won't just tease.

"Well, hello. I'm Gwen."

"Dawn."

\--

They barely make it to Gwen's hotel room before clothes start coming off. Dawn pauses, running her hands over LISA.

"What's this?"

Gwen shrugs. "Security chip. I'm CIA." She never tells a lover what it's really for; it's none of their business. They're always drunk enough that they buy any lie she tells.

"Oooh... neat." Gwen kisses Dawn then. She's satisified that all thought of it is gone as she slides her hand under Dawn's shirt.

\--

Gwen wakes up in an empty bed, with a headache. She'd take some Tylenol, then start her search for the mysterious key.

If only she had more to go on.


End file.
